It's Over
by CaLL me rEd-Ew
Summary: Nanti kita menikah di Amerika Naruto". "Kita akhiri saja semua ini". Cinta ini akan kujaga sampai mati. SasuNaru. AU. Yaoi. One shot.


DISCLAIMER kalau punya saiia, udah pasti jadi SasuNaru. Pasti. Hahaha.

WARNING Lime? Kalau menurut saia si lime tapi terserah kalian. Hihihi.

"Talk"

**xXx** Ganti Scene

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx

It's Over

By: CaLL me rEd-Ew

_**Cinta ini akan kujaga sampai mati….**_

"Kita akhiri saja". Katanya dingin sedingin udara hujan saat ini, kata-katanya seakan tak peduli dengan perasaanku. Aku hanya menatap wajahnya dengan mimik aku tak mengerti bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi.

"Kita akhiri saja semua ini, Naruto". Aku pura-pura tak mengerti lagi. Sebenarnya aku mengerti tapi aku tak ingin mengerti. Karna aku tak ingin ini berakhir. Hampir 2 tahun kita bersama, aku tak ingin berpisah. Itu wajarkan?

"Ke..kenapa?". Tanyaku dengan suara sangat pelan mungkin tak terdengar karena suara air hujan diluar sangat deras. aku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya. Aku tak ingin mendengar jawabannya. Aku tak ingin berada disini. Jika ini mimpi, tolong seseorang bangunkan aku. Aku bermimpi buruk. Tolong bangunkan aku!

"Aku…" Tidak! Jangan lanjutkan! Aku tak ingin mendengarnya.

"…akan menikah dengan Hinata".

Aku sedang bermimpi tolong bangunkan aku!! Aku ingin bangun.

"Maafkan aku". Jangan tatap wajahku dengan wajah seperti kau menyesal. Jangan tundukan kepalamu. Mana harga diri yang biasa kau banggakan itu? Angkat kepalamu Sasuke.

"Maaf".

"Ke..kenapa?".

"Aku… jika aku menikah dengannya aku dapat memperbesar perusahaanku…."

Hanya demi ini sajakah kau meninggalkanku?

"dan…. Jika bersamanya aku akan mempunyai…" Tolong jangan katakan kata itu. Aku mohon. Kata itu bisa membunuhku.

.

.

"…anak."

.

.

.

.

"…Aku mengerti…." Kataku lirih. "…. Jadi semua yang kau ucapkan kepadaku selama ini hanyalah…Kebohongan?". Aku tak ingin menatap wajahnya, air mataku kumohon jangan turun dulu. Jangan dihadapannya.

"Naruto…."

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menikah?" Tanyaku dengan gaya aku tak peduli padamu. Terserah kau. Aku kuat.

.

.

.

Diam. Tak ada jawaban. Kau terdiam. Dan aku tak ingin mendengar jawabanmu.

.

.

"Lusa".

.

.

Lusa? Pendengaranku yang salah apa aku memang mendengar kata lusa?

L.U.S.A

"Ke..kenapa… begitu cepat pernikahan..nya?"

"Sebanarnya aku telah memikirkannya….. 3 bulan belakangan ini."

Apa??

"Jadi selama ini kau…. menduakanku? 3 bulan ini kau telah menipuku?"

"Narut…"

"Kenapa..Kau baru bilang sekarang? Apa kau senang mempermainkan aku?"

"Maafkan aku…"

Jangan tundukan lagi kepalamu. Jangan berlutut Sasuke. Hentikan itu. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku Naruto.. Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto, tapi aku tak bisa jika denganmu. Kamu tau kan impianku? Sekali lagi maafkan aku.."

Impian? Iya aku tau…..

Memperluas perusahaan dan membangun kembali keluargamu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke… aku mengerti.." aku tak mengerti. Aku bohong, sebenarnya aku tak mengerti.

"Pergilah. Pergilah ketempatnya." Salah! Aku ingin mengatakan 'Jangan pergi!' 'Jangan tinggalkan aku…'

"Maafkan aku…. " Jangan pergi Sasuke. Aku mohon kembalilah. Aku bisa bekerja keras agar bisa mendapatkan uang dan membantumu memperluas perusahaanmu. Aku memang tak bisa memberimu anak. Kita bisa mengadopsinyakan? Kembalilah kumohon. Lihatlah kebelakang. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pergi ketempatnya. Kembalilah!

**Clek.**

.

**Blam.**

Suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup itu menggema dirumah Naruto yang sepi. Ia telah pergi. Sasuke yang dicintainya telah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Sendiri.

"Aku… Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke" Hujan tolong bawa air mataku sampai padanya. Agar ia mengerti bahwa hatiku terluka. Aku menangis. Impiannya membuat aku sangat terluka. Tolong hujanlah yang deras agar suara tangisku tak terdengar olehnya.

**xXx**

**CTARRRR!!**

"Aaaa! Hosh.. hosh… ah, ternyata mimpi. Aku bermimpi buruk" Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mimpi buruk. Aku tak ingin bermimpi seperti itu lagi.

Diluar hujan lagi. Dari tadi malam belum berhenti juga. Pagi yang harusnya cerah jadi terlihat gelap.

**CTARRRR!!**

"Aaa.. aku takut Sasuke. Aku takut petir! Sasuke tolong peluk aku. Sasuke? Kau dimana??" kataku sambil mencari-cari sosok Sasuke yang seharusnya tidur disampingku.

Tidak ada.

Dimana?

"Sasuke??"

Kosong. Aku mencarinya keliling rumah. Sepi. Hanya ada aku seorang. Apa aku bermimpi lagi??

Bukan.

Ini adalah kenyataan. Tadi malam adalah kenyataan. Ia telah pergi.

Aku tak ingin sendiri.

Sasuke.

.

.

.

**xXx**

**Tok-Tok-Tok**

Aku terbangun lagi. Aku mendengar suara orang mengetuk pintu. Aku berjalan gontai. Lemah. Tak ada tenaga. Capek menangis. Sendirian. Di depan pintu rumah sudah terdapat sebuah undangan. Aku mengambil dan membukanya. Saat aku membaca isi undangan tersebut rasanya aku ingin mati. Aku ingin menghilang.

_PESTA PERNIKAHAN_

_UCHIHA SASUKE DENGAN HYUUGA HINATA_

Surat undangan itu jatuh ke lantai. Besok. Besok mereka akan menikah….

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto, aku…. aku meyayangimu. Be my boyfriend?? Jangan tembakan langsung. Salah. Aku menyukaimu. Bukan. Eh iya, suka. Aku mencintaimu. Aaa! Begitulah. Jadilah pacarku Naruto". Katanya gugup. Mukanya memerah. Kata-kata yang ingin Sasuke ucapkan jadi berantakan. Usaha merangkai kata tadi malam tak berhasil. Aku mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke. Lucu.

"Sasuke…" Aku tak dapat berkata-kata. Pipiku memerah. Warna merah yang sangat cantik. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, bertanda aku setuju. Aku melihat senyuman diwajahnya mengembang. Ia memelukku. Sangat erat hingga aku susah bernafas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Terima kasih telah menerimaku" Dengan pelan ia membisikkannya di telingaku.

Saat itu aku berpikir, perasaan ini akan abadi selamanya.

**xXx**

Hari ini Sasuke menginap dirumah Naruto. Diruangan TV itu mereka bercanda sambil memakan ice cream. Sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang memakan es krim karena Sasuke benci rasa manis.

"Naruto ada es krim di sudut atas kanan bibirmu."

"Mm..Dimana? Masih ada?" Kataku sambil mengosok-gosok bibirku dengan tangan.

"Disini……………" Ia mengecup pelan bibirku.

"Temeeeeeeeeeeee! Kau berbohong ya? Bilang saja kau ingin menciumku."

"Manis..bibirmu selalu manis setiap saat" Sasuke menjilat bibirnya.

"Bukannya kau tidak suka rasa manis??"

"Aku memang tak suka rasa manis, tapi aku suka rasa manis di bibirmu. Di tubuhmu."

"Pervert!!" Pipi Naruto menjadi merah.

"Jadi jika aku mau menciummu, aku tinggal bilang saja?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Itu…………."

"Kalau begitu, Narutoku yang tercinta. Bolehkah sang pangeran ini menciummu?"

"Dasar bodoh.." Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu.

Bibir Sasuke bergerak pelan menekan bibir Naruto yang lembut dan manis itu. ditekannya pelan-pelan seluruh bagian bibir Naruto. Naruto mengerang-erang kecil saat lidah kekasihnya itu meminta jalan untuk masuk. Dengan gerakan sedikit membuka mulut. Lidah mereka akhirnya bertemu. Lidah Sasuke menerusuri semua bagian. Lidah mereka menari. Pelukanpun makin erat. Naruto akhirnya kalah oleh kekuatan lidah kekasihnya itu. Mereka berdua melepas ciuman untuk mencari udara yang segar agar bisa dihirup paru-paru mereka. Mereka akan memulai babak ciuman yang baru. Yang lebih hangat. Panas.

Ciuman itu kini berubah permainan mencium seluruh tubuh yang kalah pada saat permainan lidah.

"Mm…" Naruto mengerang kecil saat lidah kekasihnya bermain di telinga Naruto.

"Ahh…. Sasu"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar erangan dan desahan kekasihnya itu.

" I love you Naruto. I love you. I do love you." Bisik Sasuke berulang-ulang. Dan berulang.

" I love you too."

Bahagia. Sangat cinta. Hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke dan Naruto gambarkan saat itu. kebahagiaan yang tak terlupakan. Tak akan lupa.

" Bolehkah?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, tanda setuju. Wajah Sasuke tampak gembira. Senang. Dengan persetujuan itu dia bisa menikmati surga nirwana. Malam itu, dua tubuh bersatu. Setiap saat Sasuke selalu membisikkan "Aku mencintaimu Naruto, hanya kamu di dunia ini. Hanya kamu. Selamanya. Cinta ini akan kujaga sampai mati."

**xXx**

"Teme… Aku tak bisa berenang"

"Tenang saja aku akan mengajarimu."

"Gak! Pokoknya aku gak mau. Aku takut."

"Tenang saja. Ada aku. Aku akan memegangmu, **tak akan pernah kulepaskan**."

Naruto mengangguk saja saat mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu. wajah Naruto memerah. Ia sangat bahagia.

**xXx**

"Sasuke, sepertinya aku akan dipindahkerjakan ke Amerika."

"Loh? Proposal yang kau ajukan diterima?"

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi aku belum tau, katanya keputusannya akan keluar setengah tahun lagi."

"kalau begitu aku akan ikut bersamamu ke Amerika."

"Kenapa? Kau tak bisa seenaknya begitu. Kamu kan Presdir!"

"Aku akan bilang aku ingin mengikuti istriku bekerja disana. Lagi pula apa gunanya _email_ dan _telephone_??"

"Bodoh…" Naruto hanya bersemu merah mendengar kata 'istri'.

"Kamu tak mau menikah denganku??"

"…."

"Jika kamu dipindah kerjakan ke Amerika aku akan ikut. Dan kita akan menikah disana. Pernikahannya akan sangat mewah. Kamu akan menggunakan gaun yang sangat cantik."

"Temeeeeeee, aku bukan wanita!" Naruto hanya bisa teriak dengan muka semerah tomat.

"I love you too, Naruto."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ingatan masa lalu satu persatu muncul saat Naruto melihat foto-foto yang bergantungan di dinding. Foto itu penuh dengan kenangan menyenangkan. menyenangkan? Salah, itu adalah jawaban masa lalu. Jawaban untuk masa sekarang adalah Menyakitkan. Dilihatnya lagi foto saat ia dan Sasuke berangkulan dan tersenyum hangat di foto. Senyuman penuh cinta.

Besok. Besok pernikahan mereka. Haruskah aku datang? Haruskah aku memberinya selamat? Haruskah aku tersenyum?Aku tak sanggup mengahadapi ini semua.

.

_Aku mencintaimu Naruto._

Tolong hentikan, kebohongan ini.

.

.

Hentikan.

_Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Dan cinta ini akan kujaga sampai aku __**mati**__._

.

Tidak!!

Hentikan ingat-ingatan yang penuh kebohongan ini.

_Di dunia ini hanya kau yang aku cintai. Aku tak menginginkan orang lain selain dirimu Naruto._

.

.

.

_Nanti jika kau bekerja di Amerika maukah kamu menikahlah denganku Naruto._

.

Satu tetes.

Dua tetes..

Tiga tetes… Dan terus hingga tak dapat dihitung.

Tetesan-tetesan air mata mengalir pelan dari pelupuk mataku menuju foto yang kupegang. Air mataku tak dapat kutahan lagi. Aku ingin menangis sekeras kerasnya. Orang yang aku cintai. Orang yang mengatakan akan selalu ada disampingku. Orang yang mengatakan hanya mencintaiku seorang. Besok akan **menikah**. Bukan denganku.

Sasuke……

**xXx**

Tengah malam pria berambut pirang dan memiliki mata berwarna biru langit. Salah. Matanya bukan wana biru langit lagi. Tapi bercampur dengan merah dipinggiran warna biru langit itu. Merah karena menangis terus menerus. Matanya yang indah menjadi bengkak. Lebam. Ia berjalan dari kamarnya yang gelap menuju balkon apartemen rumahnya. Saat ia membuka pintu balkonnya, udara yang sangat dingin membelai lembut wajahnya. Lantai 10 itu memperlihatkan pemandangan yang luar biasa. Tapi wajahnya tak terlihat bahagia melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan itu, ia malah menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya turun tanpa hambatan melewati pipinya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke".

.

**TRRTTT…TRTTT…TRTTT.**

Naruto mengambil handphonenya disaku.

Sasuke.

Sasuke menelepon. Haruskah ku angkat?

.

**klik**

"…Halo Naruto…" Suaranya pelan tapi menyayat hatiku.

"…."

"Besok kau akan datangkan?" Tentu saja aku tidak akan datang. Mana mungkin aku akan datang. Pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"Aku mohon datanglah." Kenapa Sasuke selalu meminta sesuatu yang tak bisa aku lakukan? Apakah kau tak mengerti perasaanku sekarang?

"…" Naruto ayo tahan tangisanmu. Jangan sampai ia mengetahui kau sedang menangis.

"…."

"Naruto, aku…."

"….aku mencintaimu." Apa? Apa aku salah dengar? Kalau kau mencintaiku? Kenapa kau malah menyakitiku seperti ini. Tak bisakah kau memilihku daripada keturunan? Katakan kau lebih memilihku. Dan aku akan memaafkanmu. Akan kumaafkan. Dan kita akan bahagia seperti dulu. Bolehkah aku berharap?

"….."

"…maafkan aku Naruto….datanglah besok saat acara pernikahanku…. Selamat tinggal Naruto……"

**Klik**

Angin. Angin tolong keringkan air mataku. Mataku basah. Dingin. Aku butuh seseorang untuk menghentikan tangisanku. Tolong peluk aku…

Sasuke………

Aku mencintaimu.

xXx

**CIIIIT CUIIITT CUIIIT**

Suara burung membangunkanku. Malam tadi aku telah memutuskan akan datang pada pernikahannya. Aku siap. Aku sanggup. Dan aku akan mengucapkan perpisahan dan kata selamat. Selamat telah menikah. Semoga bahagia. Sanggupkah aku mengatakan itu semua?

Tidak.

.

.

Aku siap. Mau tak mau aku harus siap.

Perjalanan ke gereja itu terasa sangat cepat. Padahal aku mengendarai dengan kecepatan bisa dibilang sangat lambat. Gereja tempat pernikahan itu terlihat sangat mewah. Gereja yang dikelilingi taman yang cantik. Pohon cemara kecil yang sangat hijau dan bunga-bunga mawar yang bermekaran. Cocok untuk acara pernikahan. Merpati-merpati putih bertebangan mengelilingi gereja seakan –akan ikut bahagia. Semua orang ikut bahagia. Doa yang disampaikan setiap tamu untuk kebahagiaan para pengantin. Pernikahan yang diiringi senyuman setiap tamu yang datang. Bahagia. Semua bahagia. Tapi kenapa Cuma aku yang disini menangis? Aku tak dapat tersenyum. Aku tak dapat mendoakanmu Sasuke. Aku berjalan masuk ke gereja, berharap bisa melihat pengantin lebih dekat. Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, bukan orang lain. Bunga-bunga menghiasi semua sudut ruangan pernikahan itu. Aku berjalan pelan. Saat aku memasuki ruangan gereja itu ternyata sudah sampai pada ikrar pernikahan. Pasangan pengantin itu terlihat sangat serasi. Cantik dan tampan. Jas dan gaun warna putih yang melambangkan kesucian itu terlihat bahagia. Iya, bahagia. Pengantin perempuannya terlihat sangat cantik.

Serasi. hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan.

Seharusnya aku yang berada disanakan?

Serasikah aku bersanding dengannya?

"Apakah kau Uchiha Sasuke bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata menjadi istrimu, pendamping hidupmu baik dikala senang, sedih, kaya, miskin, sakit, dan sehat?"

Kenapa aku datang disaat seperti ini?? Aku tak sanggup. Sungguh. Aku tak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Saya bersedia…"

Terlambat.

Semua telah selesai.

Aku terlambat menghilang dari tempat ini.

Aku berlari keluar. Aku berlari. Berhenti. Aku melihat ke belakang. Gereja itu membunyikan loncengnya yang besar hingga suaranya yang indah menggema keseluruh taman. Merpatipun bertebangan. Suara orang bertepuk tangan. Dan tetbaran bunga dimana-mana. Aku tak sanggup lagi melihat semua ini. Aku terjongkok. Ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Sungguh bodohnya diriku mengira Sasuke akan mengejarku kembali dan meminta maaf padaku. Bodoh. Aku memang pantas dipanggil dobe.

Ini telah berakhir.

Harus aku tuntaskan. Ia tak membutuhkan aku lagi.

Aku mengambil handphoneku. Dengan pelan aku menekan tombol 1 lalu menekan tombol _yes_.

"Tut tut tut…" Ah, menyambung...

"Tut…….. nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi. Tolong tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi _biip_ ini."

Sungguh bodohnya aku mengira disaat pernikahannya seperti ini ia akan mengangkat handphonenya demi aku.

"_biiip_"

"…Sasuke…selamat atas pernikahanmu... Kamu… sangat serasi dengannya. Aku.. akan memulai kehidupan baru di Amerika. Aku telah dipanggil bekerja disana. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu jika propasalku diterima, lusa kemarin… Aku… akan melupakan..tentang kita selama ini…. Aku harap kau juga melupakanku…. Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan selamat… hiduplah bahagia………….aku.."

Katakan kalimat itu!

Katakan.

Kalimat yang akan mengakhiri ini semua.

"…..aku mencintaimu Sasuke selamanya… Terima kasih….. Selamat tinggal…."

"_biiip_"

Air mataku mengalir lagi.

Lagi.

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke" bisikku pelan.

Aku akan melupakanmu seperti kau melupakanku. Tapi perasaan ini. Cinta ini tak akan kulupakan.

Aku kuat.

Nanti aku tak akan menangis lagi. Nanti.

Tapi untuk sekarang.

Izinkan aku menangis karna aku mencintaimu.

Cinta ini akan kujaga sampai mati. Seperti janji kita dulu.

**xXx**

**OWARI!!**

OMG! Akhirnya aku bikin panpik juga. Endingnya maksa ya?? Maksa banget!! Mohon maaf. Gomen. Saya juga minta maaf jika pernikahan di Gereja tidak seperti itu. Saya hanya mengambil referensi dari komik. Mohon maaf. Tadinya mau bikin endingnya Naruto mati. Tapi itu udah sering digunaain. Jadinya gak jadi dech. Kalau ada pertanyaan tentang cerita ini atau kurang jelas, PM atau review saiia saja. Hehehe. Kritik, saran, flame juga gak papa. Review yah! Arigatou.


End file.
